The present invention relates to decorative gels that lend aesthetic appeal to a wide variety of consumer products, such as candles and sustained-release air fresheners. The present invention further relates to candles, air fresheners and other items that use the decorative gels for visual effect.
Candles have a long history as useful items. Now, in much of the world, illumination comes from flipping a switch. Candle light is used more often for an atmospheric or relaxing effect in the developed world than it is to enable people to remain active after sundown. The pleasing effect of candles is due in part to the dance of the flame, but in some cases the candles themselves are such objects of beauty that their owners never bum them.
Thirty years ago, decorative pillar candles were typically made of opaque wax dyed to a uniform color. In William Nussles"" book, Candle Crafting From an Art to a Science (A. S. Barnes publishers), published in 1971, Chapter 6, dedicated to candle additives, mentions colorants as the only additive that is purely decorative.
Like dyed wax pillar and dipped candles, wax jar candles have been around for years. Jar candles are wax candles that are molded in a glass jar that is typically adorned with an image or etched decoration. The candle is burned in the jar and illuminates the image or decoration.
Refillable liquid candles that burn oil instead of wax became popular some twenty years ago. Unlike wax, the mineral oil used in oil candles is transparent which gives these candles a clean and contemporary appearance that was wildly successful when they were introduced. The concept and aesthetic appeal of clear oil candles was adapted to solid candles when the clear gel candle was introduced. The clear gel of a clear gel candle can be made by mixing liquid hydrocarbons, such as are suitable for use in an oil candle, with a stiffening or gelling agent. Suitable polymers for use as gelling agents are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,879,694; 5,132,355; 5,843,194; 5,221,534; 3,615,289; 3,645,705; 3,819,342; and 4,449,987, and International Publication No. WO 98/17243.
Accents can be embedded in candles for decorative effect, although it was unknown at the time of the present invention to grow crystals in gel candles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,233 describes a wax candle having potpourri embedded in a wax shell about a cylindrical wax candle. Alternatively, the potpourri is embedded in the middle layer of a three layer sandwich construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,564 describes a wax candle having a candle holder made of glass embedded therein for receiving a smaller candle. The smaller candle can be burned without distorting the wax that surrounds the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,964 describes a candle that contains metal particles. The metal particles are said to improve heat transport through the wax, which results in more complete consumption of the wax as fuel. The metal particles are not dispersed evenly throughout the candle but rather reside away from the wick and the flame so as to promote more uniform burning of the candle.
It is also known to entrain gas bubbles in a gel candle as exemplified in U.S. Design Pat. No. 387,446.
Candles, sustained release air fresheners, decorative bars resembling soap and bottles with contents that can be observed from outside the bottle add a pleasing atmosphere and distinctiveness to a room. It is highly desirable to improve the visual aesthetic appeal of these items and especially desirable to do so while simultaneously imparting a pleasant delicate aroma to them which may be advantageously used in the product either alone or blended with other fragrances or may be masked easily if so desired.
The present invention provides a decorative gel and articles of manufacture containing the gel, such as candles and sustained release air fresheners. The decorative gel contains solids in a gel-matrix. The solids form after addition of an additive to a gel-forming material while in a fluid state, and gelation of the resulting composition upon cooling.
The present invention further relates to a process for making the gel of the invention by combining the gel-forming material and the additive, and gelling the resulting composition to form the decorative gel containing crystals.
The additive of the present invention comprises an aromatic compound or mixture of aromatic compounds, optionally in combination with an oil-soluble ester.
The gel of the invention can be used to impart a pleasing visual effect to many articles such as clear gel candles, sustained release air fresheners, decorative bars resembling soap and bottles whose contents may be observed from outside the bottle.